


Stay

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Adam shows you why staying in bed is a good idea





	Stay

There was way too much you should be doing today to still be lying in your bed. Most mornings getting up and starting your day wasn’t a big deal. Then again most days you didn’t have Adam Page naked in your bed enticing you to stay just a little bit longer. 

“I really need to get up Adam.” You mumbled unconvincingly into his chest, making no real effort to move from his embrace. “I have so much that I need to get done today.” 

“The world’s not going to end if you stay with me a few more minutes.” Adam’s chest rumbled against your cheek as he spoke, his hand rubbing circles on your back that had you melting into his body. 

Fifteen minutes later you knew you had to get your day started and you pushed against Adam’s chest in an effort to break his hold on you, only for his arm’s to tighten. His sleep tinted voice mumbling he wasn’t letting you up. 

“C’mon Adam I really should get ready.” You murmured pressing your lips to his in a soft kiss. 

“I’ve got a better idea.” He said opening his eyes and staring intently at you. “Let me show you why you should stay in bed instead.” You giggled as he turned, pinning you on your back and smiling down at you. Adam’s head lowered and your lips met, starting soft and slow until his tongue pushed into your mouth and stroked against yours. You moaned hands reaching to grab that silky blonde hair of his that you never could resist, pulling him into your kiss as your legs spread apart to allow his body to settle on yours. 

“I’m gonna make you forget all about the things you should be doing.” Adam promised with a playful glint in his eyes as he broke from your lips and began kissing down your body. Sinking into the pillows you gave yourself over to the sensations Adam was creating as he ran his tongue over your nipples and sucked them into his mouth before continuing down your stomach. Light kisses had you tingling in anticipation as Adam moved down your body. 

Peering at you from between your legs Adam gave a long slow lick with his flattened tongue that had you arching off the bed. He grinned up at you as he used his hands to spread you open then began licking through your folds before sucking your clit into his mouth and pushing his tongue against it. You moaned loudly pushing yourself against his mouth, hands flying over your head to grip your pillow when Adam gently bit on your nub. His hand moved to push a finger inside you as his tongue flicked over your clit. Another finger joined the first and he bent them inside you, making you whimper loudly as your hips rocked against his face. 

Removing his fingers Adam brought his tongue to your hole, pressing it inside you rapidly as his fingers manipulated your clit. It wasn’t long before you were panting and writhing beneath his mouth as your climax approached and with a long strangled cry you orgasmed bucking against his tongue as he sucked at your juices. Face slick with your juices Adam pulled back and crawled up your body.

“Have I convinced you to stay?” He asked pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Maybe for just a bit.” You said breathlessly, squealing when he playfully bit into your neck, your giggles filling the air as he climbed between your legs once again intent on convincing you to stay in bed with him all day long.


End file.
